How to Rock Halloween!
by ZevieObsessed2012
Summary: Crappy little Halloween one-shot I came up with! Happy Halloween! Reviews are appreciated, but not at all expected! :) Hopefully you enjoy this! Rated K! Zevie!


**A/N: Okay, so I felt like a total noob for not having the energy to write tonight, but it's Halloween, and I've handed out the candy already. So here you go! Sorry if it sucks, it's just a short one-shot! Happy Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or Pear Phones (iCarly)**

"BOO!" Nelson and Kevin cry, flying into the band room out of nowhere. Kacey jumped, but Stevie and Zander had remained on the couch, just laughing. "Hey guys," Stevie says, moving away from Zander. He groans and Stevie looks at him. "What?" she laughs. "You were keeping me warm," he chuckles. She pushes him down onto the couch and playfully rolls her eyes. "Get over it."

Nelson and Kevin frown, bummed their scare didn't work. _Well_, it _did_ work on Kacey, but still. "Well, that was a bust!" Nelson cries, flopping down onto the couch—forgetting Zander's still there. Zander groans loudly and pushes Nelson to the floor. "What are you doing?!" he cries, running to the mirror to check his hair. Stevie comes up behind him and ruffles his hair. "What are _you_ doing?!" he laughs. "Leave your hair like that," she laughs, looking at his hair. "I like it that way!"

"Enough with the couple stuff, alright?" Kevin says, helping Nelson off the floor. Stevie and Zander roll their eyes. Kacey laughs. "Guys! Come on! Think! We need a costume idea!" she says. "_Furious Pigeons!_" Nelson and Kevin scream together. Kacey raises her eyebrows, and then shakes her head. "Guys, I _highly_ doubt anyone else wants to go as Furious Pigeons..." Kacey says, looking to Zander and Stevie.

"Look, Zander and I were gonna do something between just the two of us. Let Kev and Nelly be their Furious Pigeons and you find a costume you like," Stevie suggests. "Since when did we agree on this?" Kacey asks. "We didn't. Stevie had the idea," Zander smiles.

"Well, what are you two going as?" Kacey asks, sitting down on the couch and pulling out her phone. She pulls up the internet on her Pear Phone and starts looking for costume ideas. Stevie and Zander share a look and say, "It's a surprise."

Kacey sighs.

"Well, _that_ helps me," she says sarcastically. Stevie shrugs. "Z and I have planned this for a while now. Sorry," she laughs. She sits beside Kacey and looks at the phone screen. "Whatcha looking at?" Kacey continues scrolling through costumes. "Hm... do you think I could pull off the whole army girl thing?" Kacey asks. Stevie shrugs. "I guess you could..." Stevie looks at the phone screen again. "No, you're right. I can't," Kacey laughs. Stevie rolls her eyes and laughs with her best friend.

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

"What about Lady Gaga?" Kacey asks after a little while. Zander, Nelson, and Kevin had left a while ago, not wanting to listen to Kacey's frustration any longer. Kacey doesn't give Stevie time to answer. "It's perfect!" Stevie shakes her head, laughing. "Alright, Gaga."

"So, can you _please_ tell me what you and Zander are being?" Kacey begs. "No! You'll just have to wait for the party tonight," Stevie says, pulling her phone out and pretending to be distracted by it. Kacey frowns. "It's cool Justin invited us," she says absently. "Yup," Stevie responds, busy replying to a text.

_Zander probably_, Kacey thinks, trying to hide a smile. "What's that look for?" Stevie asks. "Oh..._nothing_," Kacey smirks. "Kacey, I know that look. I'm only texting Z. Wipe that smirk off." Kacey composes herself. "I gotta go get my costume," she says, leaving the band room. Stevie's too distracted to notice.

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

The party was already really alive, and people were already hyped up on sugar. The costumes all looked great—some _freaky_. There was the usual costumes—_vampires, werewolves, fairies, witches, cats, etc_. Then there were some unusuals one—_Jack and Rose, Bonnie and Clyde, Edward and Bella, _and such. Kacey, Nelson and Kev—_Lady Gaga and the Furious Pigeons_, walk into Justin Cole's house.

The decorations are _scary_ good. Some of them aren't even decorations, but actual people! Just jumping out at random. "Do you see Zander and Stevie?" Kacey asks Nelson and Kevin. The two shake their heads. "No," Nelson calls over the music playing. _Haunted _by Taylor Swift is blasting through the house. Of course the girls dressed like Taylor Swift are singing the song at the top of their lungs. At least their voices aren't terrible.

The dance continues to rock, and after a little while, Kacey's beginning to give up looking for Zander and Stevie. That's when she realizes there's groups of people, just chatting away like it's their job. She gets up and goes to one of the groups. Dean Hollis, Tony Cardella, and a few girls she recognizes from her classes are all talking. "Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?" she asks curiously.

One of the girls, dressed like the Mad Hatter, points to the entrance. There, talking to a group of other people, is Zander and Stevie. Zander's wearing a pin-stripe black suit, a matching fedora hat, and a plastic gun in his hand. His free hand is resting on Stevie's waist. She's dressed in a matching suit, except it's white with black pin-stripes. The hat is a sold white, black heels—_heels_—and there's a plastic gun in her hand too. Her other arm is wrapped around Zander's waist. _They look amazing!_

Kacey quickly makes her way over to them, pushing past a few people—Molly for example. Molly's dresses as Wren from Fun Size, and Grace is dressed like Marilyn Monroe. _She could be almost an exact replica!_

"Wow! You guys look great!" Kacey cries, looking at Zander's and Stevie's costumes. "Gangster couple. Nice," she approves. Stevie rolls her hazel eyes and says, "_Not_ a couple." Then Zander wraps his arm around her waist and says, "Maybe it could be fun for tonight! After all, who _doesn't_ love a Gangster couple," he smirks, blowing on the tip of the plastic gun. Stevie laughs and nods her head. "Yeah, okay, you're right. I guess we're the Gangster Couple," she says, rolling her eyes again, but playfully.

"_Nobody mess with my girl_," Zander cries over the music, earning a few funny looks. He laughs as he sees Stevie cover her face embarrassed. Kacey gives them a look, but they're too busy laughing to notice. _Yeah, they are so not faking the whole couple thing_, Kacey thinks, smirking.

**A/N: Ugh. Okay... that was a bit cliche I guess... if that sucked, I apologize! Who am I kidding? IF? **_**It really sucked**_**. But, anyway, reviews are appreciated, but not needed! :D Happy Halloween! Don't forget December is Zevie Month! Update fics, make one-shots, new stories, photos, etc.! **


End file.
